Entre deux étages OS
by Nathy91
Summary: OS pour le concours de damm-lemon-addict  un fantasme avec les personnages que nous aimons tant un petit Bella Edward pour ne pas changer une équipe qui gagne  une petite provinciale qui veut se libérer sexuellement, trouve un maître pour la satisfaire.


**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

**Fantasme : Entre deux étages**

**Fantasmeuse : Nathy**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je ne fais que jouer avec Bella et Edward pour mon plus grand plaisir.**

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /**

Vendredi soir j'avais tout juste terminé de boucler un dossier, l'étage était désert, un coup d'œil à la pendule mince déjà 21 heures, je sortais de mon bureau et apercevais qu'il y avait encore de la lumière chez un de mes collègues, je rangeais mes dossiers dans ma pochette et décidais de le terminer tranquillement chez moi durant le weekend.

Comme je passais devant le bureau éclairé je faisais une halte pour le prévenir de l'heure tardive en lui disant que toutes les issues allaient être bouclées pour le weekend, et que si l'on tardait de trop nous le passerions en tête à tête coincés dans cette tour.

Chose qui ne me déplairait pas ma foi avec cet adonis qui me faisait passer quelque nuit agitée, rien que d'y repenser je sentais la chaleur de mon bas ventre m'envahir, il faillait que je me calme je n'allais tout de même pas lui sauter dessus, il me regardait et me souriait, ce sourire à couper le souffle, me rendait toute chose, j'avais du mal a reprendre un rythme normal mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, mon souffle était saccadé et mes joues me chauffaient.

Ce qui n'échappait pas à Edward il se relevait, s'avançant vers moi me fixant de ses prunelles émeraudes si belles, je devais me retourner et devais me faire, au fait qu'un homme comme lui ne pouvait avoir envie d'une femme comme moi, j'étais sans intérêts, brune yeux chocolat comme aimait le dire ma petite nièce. Du haut de mon mètre soixante cinq et mes cinquante kilos de petits seins ronds et fermes, enfin je n'étais que moi Isabella Swan petite provinciale ayant fait des études brillantes par manque de centres d'intérêts masculins comme toutes ses autres petites amies.

Je n'en étais pas moins femme pour autant, j'avais déjà connu, le sexe avant de venir dans cette grande ville qu'était New York, ce n'était pas une réelle réussite mais au moins je l'avais fait lors d'un bal de village avec un illustre inconnu et c'était aussi bien ainsi. Je n'étais pas une experte n'ayant que très peu d'expériences, mais je m'étais renseignée, avais regardé des films et avais lu des livres ou l'on apprenait les choses importante pour donner et recevoir du plaisir, je m'étais souvent caressée en pensant à Edward, et il était là tout proche presque accessible, et si irrésistible.

Je sentais un souffle chaud derrière ma nuque, je me mordais les lèvres et fermais les yeux, je devais rêver, mon fantasme sur pattes était là tout contre moi à présent, j'emplissais mes poumons de son parfum de musc si particulier, j'avais envie de me retourner et de me jeter sur ses lèvres, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille facile. Ne me voyant pas réagir il posait sa main sur la mienne ce qui déclencha une myriade de frissons au travers de mon corps, je me consumais littéralement sur place. Il me proposait d'aller prendre un verre avec lui, pour faire plus ample connaissance et se détendre après une longue semaine de stress, je ne pouvais lui me retournais vers lui nos visages pouvaient presque se toucher tant la proximité était importante, je lui répondais.

**« Oui avec plaisir, je passe aux toilettes pour me rafraîchir le temps que vous coupiez on se retrouve a l'ascenseur ? »**

**« Oui j'en ai pour cinq minutes à tout de suite, chère Isabella. »**

Mes jambes flageolaient tant j'étais sous l'émotion, je n'arrivais pas a réaliser qu'il m'avait proposé a à moi de prendre un verre, il voulait faire connaissance et moi donc, même si ce n'était pas aussi approfondi, il allait c'était certain encore plus peupler mes nuits, je devais me rafraichir le visage pour tenter de calmer mes rougeurs , ses traitresses qui ne savaient pas se retenir, je me remaquillais légèrement et remerciais la terre entière d'avoir cette pénible mais subtil habitude d'avoir toujours sous la main un string de rechange et des lingettes. Mon string actuel était bon pour la poubelle, l'intensité de se rapprochement en avait annoncé sa fin.

Je devais me dépêcher je ne voulais pas le faire trop attendre, on ne sait jamais s'il changeait d'avis. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir une grande inspiration, et me voici en direction du hall, il était là il me regardait le regard doux toujours son éternel sourire si craquant aux lèvres.

**« Vous êtes superbe chère Isabella. »**

**« Bella s'il vous plaît, vu l'heure et vu que nous ne sommes que tous les deux le vouvoiement pourrait être relayé au placard ? »**

**« A condition que ce soit dans les deux sens. »**

Sa voix était si sensuelle et rauque à la fois, j'en avais des frissons il appuyait pour appeler l'ascenseur, qui ne tardait pas à arriver il me laissait entrer en premier je sentais son regard sur moi, je prenais mon temps pour me retourner, et me mettais à le regarder comme une enfant devant la vitrine de friandises il appuyait sur le premier sous sol. Nous échangeâmes des regards ardents ses yeux se plissèrent sa langue venait réhydrater ses lèvres, je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps, je lâchais mes affaires au sol, et bondissais sur lui le plaquant contre la paroi stoppant par la même occasion la cage d'ascenseur entre deux étages. Nos lèvres se fondirent l'une sur l'autre, il ne me repoussait pas, m'empoignant même avec ferveur augmentant mon désir pour lui.

La bête en moi c'était réveillé je ne me reconnaissais pas moi si timide et réservée, là je me laissais guider par mes pulsations mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivré nos langues se livrant une danse frénétique, nos souffles de plus en plus forts. Je m'attaquais à sa cravate trop serré à mon goût faisait sauté un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Il défaisait mon chignon laissant s'échapper mes boucles brunes en cascade dans mon dos, ses lèvres glissaient sur mon cou et remontaient à mon oreille, quelle douce sensation provoquant en moi un frisson de désir encore plus intense, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Je faisais glisser sa veste qui fini au sol, il dégrafait mon chemisier d'un seul coup laissant ainsi apparaitre mon bustier où ma poitrine était comprimée, il libérait mes seins tout durcis pinçant délicatement mes pointes qu'il léchait et mordillait, j'étais à sa merci tant il me procurait de plaisir je promenais mes mains sur son torse musclé et peu velu, je sentais sa peau s'hérisser sous mes doigts ce qui me donnait envie de jouer encore un peu avec lui, avant de m'attaquer à la poursuite de mon exploration je traçais des cercles au niveau des ses abdominaux ,de son nombril allant de plus en plus jusqu'à la barrière de son pantalon, je finissais par défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, puis les boutons, son pantalon se retrouvait lui aussi à terre.

Ses yeux étaient noirci de désir, il gobait mes seins et glissait la main qui me maintenait le dos sur la cambrure de mes reins, tout en frottant son boxer contre mon intimité, j'étais excitée comme jamais. Je jouais avec l'élastique de son boxer en frôlant timidement son membre encore prisonnier qui réclamait par des soubresauts une libération et de bons traitements, ma main glissait dans son sous-vêtement allant à la rencontre de sa virilité gonflée à bloc.

Je descendais sensuellement et lentement vers son sexe, effectuant des effleurements avec mon corps, tout en le libérant de son carcan de tissu, une fois mon visage arrivé à sa hauteur, il attrapait mes cheveux pour les relever afin de voir ma bouche et ma langue se poser sur son gland. Le voir et l'entendre gémir me donnait encore plus d'assurance, j'enfonçais son sexe tendu dans le fond de ma gorge le suçotant l'aspirant le caressant de ma langue le prenant de plus en plus au fond à la limite de l'étouffement, ses mains dans mes cheveux donnaient un rythme de va et viens en accord avec son bassin qui, je le sentit sentais, m'annonçait le moment de sa jouissance arriver, son souffle était erratique, je trouvais cela très érotique et agréable je me délectais des prémisses de sa semence sur ma langue, je lapais tout ce divin nectar, qui se mit à couler à flot dans ma bouche, ma langue continuait de s'enrouler et de caresser son gland afin de n'en laisser aucune goutte.

Il me fit remonter et m'embrassait se goûtant sur ma langue, je sentais sa main passer sous ma jupe, jouant avec l'élastique de mon porte-jarretelle remontant sur mes fesses qu'il malaxait, il finissait par m'allonger au sol ayant remonté ma jupe et me disait.

**« À mon tour de te montrer ce que je sais faire. »**

**« Je suis tout à toi fais de moi ton esclave sexuelle. »**

Il m'embrassait derechef et arrachait mon string, glissait sa main sur mon con déjà plus qu'humide il enfonçait un doigt dans mon antre ce qui me faisait vriller et crier de jouissance, il m'embrassait encore et me disait a l'oreille.

**« Je veux te voir jouir et t'entendre crier mon nom Bella. »**

J'étais aux anges, mon fantasme sur pattes était bel et bien réel, à me donner du plaisir dans cet ascenseur, il descendait jusqu'à mes seins mon ventre plat, plaçait sa tête entre mes jambes sa langue sur mon paquet de nerf m'envahissait de décharges électriques je voyais des étoiles c'était si féérique et magique à la fois, je me sentais transporter dans un autre univers, les cercles qu'il traçait sur mon clitoris ses doigts qui allaient et venaient en moi, m'arrachaient des cris si fort que je ne pouvais contenir, je me sentais couler entre ses doigts mon vagin se contractait autour de ses longs doigts qu'il portait dans sa bouche et dans la mienne afin que je pusse me gouter à mon tour, mon souffle était saccadée, mon corps recouvert de sueur tremblait je criais son nom pour lui donner encore plus d'ardeur.

**« OHHHHHHHH Edddddddddddwwwarrrrrd encooooorrrrrre, encoooooooooorrre »**

**« Tu en veux encore ? »**

**« OUIIIIIIIIIIIII encccccccooooooooooorrrreee ! Prend**-**moi ! »**

Il plaçait son sexe à l'entrée de ma fente et s'enfonçait avec force, puis se mettait à bouger lentement en moi, pour que je m'habitue a sa présence puis allait de plus en plus vite allant butter dans mon antre, c'était si bon si doux et violent à la fois, j'étais submergée par le plaisir qu'il me procurait, jamais je n'avais connu si bon partenaire, et jamais je n'aurai pu penser arriver à un tel niveau d'extase.

Il relevait mon bassin et je le sentais encore plus fort, ses coups de boutoirs allaient et venaient à des cadences différentes puis il me faisait me mettre à quatre pattes il se plaçait derrière moi, reprenait place dans mon vagin et insérait un doigt dans mon anus, ce qui me faisais crier encore plus fort, il massait son entrée, se penchait sur mon dos et me disait,

**« Tu vas voir c'est encore plus jouissif tu n'as pas idée, fais-moi confiance. »**

Il n' attendait pas ma réponse que déjà il entrait doucement par ma porte interdite, je serrais les dents de peur d'avoir mal mais la sensation de bien être qu'il me procurait était toujours aussi intense ses doigts malaxaient mon paquet de nerf, je me remettais à crier encore et encore son nom pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas de me faire jouir.

**« vieeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnssss viennnnnnnnnnnnnssss »**

**« J'arriveeeeee Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm arrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh ! »**

Je le sentais venir en moi c'était grisant, il avait su me faire monter au septième ciel, me faire connaitre des choses inexplorées à ce jour, allais-je pouvoir me passer de son sexe, de ses caresses, de son parfum, de sa peau si douce ?

Il déposait des myriades de baisers sur mon dos remontant sur ma nuque, et me murmurait.

**« Merci Bella penses**-**tu que tu pourras te passer de moi ? »**

**« Non je ne le crois pas j'étais justement en train de me poser la même question, Edward veux**-**tu être mon maître sexuelle je ne connais rien de ces choses là à part ce que j'ai pu lire et voir dans certaines vidéos. »**

**« Tu me combles, être ton maître me donnera tout contrôle et pouvoir sur ton corps. Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu me donnes carte blanche, sais**-**tu ce que cela veut dire ? »**

**« Je serais une élève assidue et ferais tout ce que tu voudras de moi. Edward. Apprend**-**moi les plaisirs charnels, tu sais être si doux et si fort à la fois, je ne trouverai meilleur maître que toi. »**

**« Si tu insistes, et si nous allions boire ce verre avant de nous retrouver coincés ici tout le weekend, j'ai soif moi pas toi ? »**

**« Si. »**

Nous nous rhabillâmes mon string était détruit je le ramassais tout de même pour ne pas laisser de traces, de nos ébats Edward appuya sur le bouton débloquant la cabine qui s'ouvrit sur le premier sous sol , il portait ma sacoche et m'ouvrait la porte de sa Volvo grise, m'invitant à y prendre place en prenant soin de relever ma jupe afin qu'il puisse voir mon intimité à tout moment, je m'exécutais cela m'excitait d'être ainsi offerte à lui. Il prenait place au volant et me disait.

**« Lorsque nous serons seul je veux pouvoir voir et pouvoir te prendre à tout moment, ou que nous soyons c'est bien compris ? Ne serres pas tes jambes et oublies les strings tanga et petites culottes, tu n'en auras plus besoin désormais, gardes toujours tes cuisses légèrement écartées. »**

Je me mordais les lèvres en écoutant ses demandes, et hochais la tête en signe d'acceptation, j'avais trouvé mon maître, j'étais devenue son jouet, son esclave, de moi il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il mettait le contact, la musique se mettait en route, musique classique, Debussy me transportait dans mon nouveau monde celui de la débauche et la luxure, celle du plaisir.

**POV Edward**

J'avais passé une semaine d'enfer, mais le début de weekend s'annonçait assez bien, j'avais trouvé ma partenaire de jeux sexuelle, elle était exactement comme je le souhaitais et tout simplement parfaite, son corps était un appel au crime, ferme bien faite, prête à tout pour mon plaisir, et voilà qu'elle voulait que je sois son maître, j'avais tant de pensées perverses, que je n'avais pu encore mettre à exécution par manque de partenaires voulant partager mes fantasmes, et voilà que là sous mon nez, elle était à moi, dévouée corps et âme, je l'avais déjà remarqué mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'une si belle plante était célibataire, sa timidité l' avait trop longtemps isolée, et j'allais tout faire pour la garder à mes côtés.

Cette expérience dans l'ascenseur était fantastique, la fellation qu'elle m'avait prodigué, n'était pas la meilleure que j'avais eu mais elle n'avait pas hésité à avaler tout mon foutre, elle m'excitait tant que je bandais de nouveau sans avoir à me concentrer, je sentais que j'allais pouvoir passer un certain cap avec elle allant jusqu'à pratiquer sur elle une sodomie j'étais son premier partenaire à venir pénétrer cette partie de son corps de déesse, elle m'avait laissé faire et y avait même pris du plaisir.

Venait alors le moment de lui dicter mes règles, de l'observer et pour mon plus grand plaisir elle accédait à toutes mes requêtes, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes mon esclave ma partenaire, allait faire bien des envieux.

La voir assise à mes coté les jambes ouvertes totalement offerte à moi, m'excitait tant que nous n'allions pas prendre un simple verre dans un bar du coin mais dans un club privé que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter, afin de lui montrer à quoi elle allait devoir se plier pour me satisfaire.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais osée moi la petite fille timide et pudique, j'avais accepter pour ne pas le perdre, mon adonis mon apollon celui qui depuis si longtemps hantait mes nuits, le plaisir qu'il m'avait procuré avait fini par transformer mon attirance pour lui en réel hypnose je voulais être sa chose, tant qu'il le désirera, espérant tout faire pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible, il m'avait ouvert les yeux, ouvert la cage et fait tomber ma stupide timidité, qui trop longtemps m'avait emprisonnée isolée, avec lui j'allais pouvoir m' évader m'envoler vers de nouveaux horizons.

**« Où allons-nous ? »**

**« Chez des amis dans un club privé, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier, je ne te forcerais pas à faire des choses que tu ne désires pas, mais sache que tout dans l'acte sexuel est pure délice et plaisir, il faut juste se laisser aller je serais ton guide comme tu me l'as demandé. »**

**« Ne vaudrait**-**il pas mieux aller se changer avant ? »**

**« Où nous allons, de vêtement nous n'aurons pas besoin, toujours partante ? Raconte-moi tes autres expériences sexuelles. »**

**« Eh bien, mes expériences, je devrais plutôt dire mon expérience, car avant de partir de chez mes parents pour venir m'installer ici , je n'avais pas eu de relations poussées avec un homme, je m'étais rendu dans un bal de village afin de trouver une personne avec qui j'aurai pu passer le cap et perdre ma virginité qui me pesait tant, j'étais légèrement ivre ce soir là, je ne me souviens pratiquement pas de ce qui c'était passé je me suis juste retrouvée à mon réveil avec une tâche de sang entre les cuisses et une capote en guise de carte de visite de cet inconnu. Seul souvenir de lui était son prénom Jasper grand mince châtain clair, avec un accent texan.»**

**« Tu es pour ainsi dire vierge, à part cette expérience où tu t'es donné pour te débarrasser de ta pureté, et moi qui ….. »**

**« Je ne veux pas de pitié, je veux aimer être aimée, je veux être à tes côtés et je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas pour y rester. »**

Il freinait et s'engageait dans un petit chemin de terre une fois la route perdue de vue il stoppait la voiture coupait le moteur et se jetait sur mes lèvres.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ascenseur ou voiture ? Et vous quel est votre fantasme ? **

**Moi j'en ai des tas mais Chuttt…MDR**

**Kiss a++**

**Merci à Virginie 067 et** **damn-addict-lemon pour avoir lancer ce concours**

**Nathy**


End file.
